


Maybe I just wanna be yours

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki wants to make his half-a-year-together with Uruha anniversary memorable. He is a little bit scared, though.</p><p> </p><p>arctic monkeys - i wanna be yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

Ruki's always had tendency of overthinking. And so there he was, sitting at his desk, notoriously tapping pile of files with his finger. His mind was filled with questions how should he celebrate first important anniversary in his relationship. Half a year is something big these days, isn't it? Ruki was sure Uruha will forget about it. No doubt. He is one of these always busy businessmen. Ruki couldn't complain though, Uruha always made sure his lover had the most time in his schedue. 

Ruki smiled gently at the thought of Uruha coming back every evening in his suit to their apartment. Exhausted to the critical point but always eager to talk and eat dinner with his beloved one. His mouth formed in a huge grinn, cheeks turned pastel pink when he let memories of making out with Uruha overflow his mind. Their relationship was really satisfying so far. Their days were filled with laughter, nights with good sex sessions. 

Ruki's smile slowly faded at the thought of sex. Of course it was absolutely normal that two young men have their needs. One problem - Uruha was his first boyfriend ever. Ruki wasnt really keen on gay sex, he didnt mind sucking his lover off, stroking his cock but the idea of penetrative sex scared him. Blonde has never put any pressure on him. Maybe asked few times. Even though his asks were always denied he never showed any disappointment on his face. Just made sure to pleasure Ruki in the best way possible. 

Suddenly he was forced to abandon all the thoughts. Annoucement of lunch break. "Thank God, 2 hours to go" Ruki said out loud making his co-workers sigh with relief. 

When finally Ruki opened door to his apartment clock showed it was 4 pm. He had at least 4 more hours to figure out and prepare plan for the evening. He started off with cleaning the apartment. After making sure he can eat from the floor and basically every place in the house Ruki sat on sofa, closed his eyes and let his fantasy overtake him. 

How would having Uruha's dick in his arse feel. He could imagine blonde guy fucking him, no way Ruki could top. Uruha was more mascular, more manly and the most important more experienced. Ruki knew his boyfriend would never hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable. And knowing that the fantasy of Uruha claming Ruki's arse as his wasnt that scary. He would make sure that Ruki's hole was ready for him, wouldn't he? Ruki's cock started responding for all these hot thoughts by hardening a bit. Shorty let his mind wander a little bit more, imagining how would foreplay look like. Uruha's hand would touch Ruki everywhere gently as always, a little bit of kissing in sensitive places, playing with his nipples, usual methods to wake up their dicks. 

Ruki rubbed his nipples under t-shirt, made his hands wander a little around on his chest. When his pants started to feel uncomfortable he stood up and took them off along with underwear. His cock sprung out slapping his stomach. Ruki opened drawer under the coffee table and took a bottle of lube. He put one leg on the back of the sofa, leaving the other one kneeling. He opened the bottle, squished some lube on his hand and brought it to his arse. After few seconds of hesitation Ruki tried to push his index finger in his hole. It turned out not to be so easy because his muscles resisted the pressure. He relaxed his hole a little and after two more tries managed to push 2 digits inside. "Not bad" he thought wriggling it a bit, enjoying that strange sensation. Suddenly he took it out, already feeling a bit empty, grabbed bottle once again and added more lube on his hand. He brought it near to his arsehole, quite easily sliding index finger inside. Then he slowly started pushing middle finger but his body refused and muscles of his arsehole suddenly cleanched. A little bit more pressure added and second finger slipped inside. Ruki hissed from slight pain and rested his forehead on the sofa. He exhaled nervously but did not hesitate at all to move fingers a bit out and push back inside. Ruki wasn't expecting that big arousement from his body. He grabbed his dick and started stroking it lazily.

Suddenly his phone started buzzing on the coffee table. It was turned screen down so Ruki wasnt able to tell who was calling. He stopped pleasuring himself, sighed with disappointment as he removed fingers from his ass and pick up his phone. It was Uruha.

"Honey, I'm calling you to say I will be back home around 8 pm. Is it okay with you?" Uruha asked in his sweet voice. Ruki was sure he was grinning like an idiot on the other side of phone. His reaction was always the same.

"Y-yes sure, I will patienty w-wait for you h-here" Ruki said in husky voice, breathing heavily. He was still pretty aroused after his little session just seconds ago.

Uruha went silent for couple of seconds. "I do not hear patience here. Having fun without me... I should find more free time to spend with you. I'm sorry if I was neglecting you lately sweet..."

Suddenly the call ended. Ruki was confused. Fortunately in next minute he received a message clearing everything up.  
Uruha: I'm sorry Sweetie, boss is mad as hell today, had to hung up. Don't have much fun without me. *pouts*

Ruki chukled imagining Uruha's naturaly pouted lips pouting. That lead his mind to some dirty fantasies of that mouth around his cock. So he started pleasuring himself once again, writing a reply with his left hand.  
Ruki: It's never fun without you. Love you, your impatient and evil princess. ♥

His right hand speeded up a bit. Quiet moan escaped his mouth when he rubbed the head of his dick with thumb several times smearing precum all over it. Then he decided to massage his balls for few seconds. Ruki closed his eyes once again picturing naked Uruha trusting in him. Uruha's sweaty chest. Uruha's face overtaken with pleasure. Ruki's face turned red from both pleasure and embarassment. It was enough to send him to orgasm. He bucked his hips up, his cock spruted loads of come on his hand and stomach. He rested for a bit on the sofa then got up and headed towards bathroom to take a good cold shower to cool himself down. 

He suddenly felt quite excited about the idea of penetrative sex with his blonde. After showering thouroughly Ruki lied on the sofa wondering what would the best way to initiate good round tonight...


	2. R U mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after waiting and preparing so much Ruki is ready to surprise Uruha and make their anniversary memorable. Will Uruha play along?

Few moments later Uruha opened door to his flat, changed his shoes to cute bunny slippers Ruki bought for both of them when he moved to Uruha's place. 'How long could it be since we live together...' blonde guy wondered and walked into living room, expecting his boyfriend to watch TV. But Ruki were nowhere to be found in that room. 'Honey where are you?' shouted confused Uruha, trying to spot any clue where is Ruki. 

When suddenly quiet music could be heard. Uruha vigorously walked back to the where he came from.  
'There you are' said Uruha as he saw Ruki standing in the middle of corridor. He approached Ruki, realising his boyfriend was wearing just his Metallica t-shirt and slippers. Nice view. Even though Ruki's skinny bare legs were really distracting, Uruha managed to focus for few seconds on the music and recognize Arctic Monkeys 'Mad Sounds'. He abandoned thoughts about the track when his tie was pulled, forcing him to bend neck just enough for Ruki to reach for Uruha's pouty lips to kiss.  
After few seconds of sultry kiss, Uruha's tie was pulled harder, Ruki jumped a little, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, making him loose balance a bit and grab Ruki's buttocks to make sure they won't collapse miserably on the ground. Disappointed growl escaped Uruha's mouth when he meet cotton fabric of boxers instead of bare arse.

'Pervert!' tried to cry out loud Ruki but only quiet whisper escaped his throat because of lack of the air in his lungs. He let go of the tie, embracing Uruha for better stability.

'It's not my fault I have such a irresistible boyfriend' Uruha laughed out and started to rock his hips to the rythm of the song. Ruki closed his eyes and rested his head on Uruha's chest. They spent two tracks just slowly dancing around corridor, humming quietly, rubing each others backs. 

When 3rd track started Uruha suddenly sandwiched Ruki between his lips and nearest wall. Ruki was moaning loudly accepting every little kiss Uruha gave to different parts of his face and neck. Finally Uruha got tired of teasing and entangled them in hot kiss, professionaly exploring his lover's mouth with his skilled tongue. 

Uruha suddenly broke kiss when he felt Ruki's hands untying his tie. 'What? You are wearing too much' explained himself Ruki. 'Look this is absolutely useless right now' said Ruki unbuckling Uruha's belt and throwing it on the floor next to tie. 'There is one thing that could be used right now, though' whispered Ruki, unziping Uruha's pants. 'Oh I can spot it now. Naughty!' Ruki shook his head and massaged Uruha's hard dick through boxers. 

Uruha's eyes narrowed. He gently slapped his boyfriend's hand away from his crotch. In next ten seconds Uruha, stepped out of his pants, squated, grabed Ruki's knees and threw his lover over his shoulder. Immediately he pick up a quick pace heading towards bedroom. 'And you say I am the naughty one when I can feel your hard cock poking my shoulder with every step I take."

'Like it's my fault when the only thing in my sight is such a fine arse" Ruki giggled and teased his poor lover a bit more. He was soon literally thrown on the bed, stripped from his t-shirt and his boxers torn off him. And so lied on the bed, naked and ready for sex, watching Uruha slowly unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his undearwear.

Uruha leaned toward his lover's chest, left some wet kisses there then while playing with Ruki's bellybutton he felt hand pushing him down. Uruha showed Ruki confused look.

"I want you down there." explained Ruki and licked his lips, making show out of it. Uruha shook his head several times laughing. Who was he to deny his lover's needs. He kneeled on the floor, finding comfortable position in which he could suck Ruki off. But Uruha wouldn't be himself if he didn't tease his boyfriend a bit more.

Uruha grabbed Ruki's toes and asked "You want me there?" Ruki shook his head. Uruha started marking several places on Ruki's legs asking the same question over and over. The answer remained the same. When finally Uruha kissed tip of his lover dick, it twitched but Ruki shook his head once again. Uruha blinked few times before kissing Ruki's balls and asking once again. But the answer remained the same.

Uruha straightened up and stared blankly at Ruki having no clue what his boyfriend had in mind. Ruki's face turned red so he looked away but decided on helping clueless Uruha by spreading and lifting up his legs, exposing his butt. "Keep on searching" he said quietly.  
Uruha's eyes widened and he asked in shock pointing at Ruki's arsehole "You want me there?". This time Ruki noded shyly. Uruha was still recovering from the shock. He couldnt even put his thoughts in words. He had so many questions to ask, yet not even one escaped his mouth. All he did was stare blankly at the sheets. Out of blue something hit his chest and landed on the floor. Uruha picked that up. Bottle of lube. Then he felt something hit his forehead and landing right between Ruki's legs. A condom. 

"Do it." finally Ruki's voice reached Uruha's mind. "Do it before I change my mind." this sentence answered all questions Uruha wanted to ask.  
Blonde leaned to kiss Ruki's forehead cutely, grabbed his hips and tried to turn his boyfriend on his stomach. It wasn't easy because Ruki momentaly prostested. 'I want to see your face. When we will be doing it. Please.' he asked nicely.

'Honey it's gonna hurt much more that way. Trust me if you like it, we will do it in any way you want, okay?' whispered calmly Uruha rubbing inside of Ruki's tighs. His voice sent shivers down Ruki's spine. Ruki smiled in pleasure and in realisation Uruha cared for him so much. What a lucky guy he was. But he did not change his mind. Finally he persuaded Uruha to go with his way of thinking. 

Uruha opened a bottle of lube, poured a lot of it on his hands and some straight on Ruki's arse, making him gasp when cold liquid hit his heated butt. 'You must promise me that you will tell me to stop or slow down if you feel too much in pain, okay?' said Uruha. Ruki quickly nodded.

Uruha slowly pushed his index finger in Ruki's arsehole. All he received was a loud moan. No pain could be heard there. Blonde was shocked with that kind of reaction. 'You were fingering yourself when I called you two hours ago, weren't you.' stated more than asked Uruha. Ruki managed to smile as innocently as he could and wriggle his ass a bit at the same time. He was rewarded with another finger slowly pushing in. His anal walls started to clench, trying to stop the intrusion. Uruha spotted that and started his sweet talk which made Ruki relax his muscles and let out a loud gasp when pleasure finally overlapped slight burning.

'Please Uruha!' screamed weakly Ruki, his body still not sure how to react to this new strange sensation. Uruha started to slowly scissor his lover's asshole, trying to stretch it as much as he could. When he heard Ruki hissing in pain, his mouth was momentaly on youger's dick. That successfuly distracted Ruki from pain.  
Uruha heard a deep moan when third finger was being entered in Ruki's body. He raised his eyebrows and let Ruki's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet slurp. Then he tore little package, took the condom and started preparing himself while twisting and wriggling his fingers. 

"I swear to fucking god if you won't do something..." started Ruki and grabbed his dick but Uruha broke his desperately sounding words with kiss, shook off this little baby hand and pinned it down above Ruki's head. Meanwhile Uruha's fingers disappeared from Ruki's arsehole and he met another sound. This time the moan of disappointment delivered directly on his mouth.  
"Since when has my boyfriend became so vulgar..." Uruha chuckled after breaking kiss. He grabbed his lubbed dick and pointed it at Ruki's opening. "I do not want to hurt you" he reassured.

Uruha slowly entered Ruki and he was rewarded with the most beautiful sounds from his lover. Moans mixed with quiet sobs, these two wrinkles that formed on Ruki's forhead, the way his lips moved, pink blushes on his cheeks... Uruha just couldn't resist.

When he was balls deep in Ruki... Silence. Empty silence. He realised Ruki's body tensed really badly so he immediately leaned, pressed his lips to Ruki's ear and whispered quietly "Breathe Baby. Breathe" and so he met deep violent breath and some tears streaming from his lover's eyes. "Shhh, Hon. I'm fully in you" he cooed and kissed Ruki's tears off.

"Uruha... you can..." whispered Ruki after few seconds of calming down his breathing."You can move now" he added, shut his eyes closed and let this strange new sensation savage him completely.

"Ruu, give yourself some time..." started Uruha and Ruki did not know how on earth Uruha managed to be so calm when he on the other side felt every possible emotion and could explode any minute. Even though his mind was a mess, he knew exactly what he wanted. He cut Uruha's concerned talk with hooking his legs around Uruha's hips and grabbing his shoulders.  
"I love you! Move, please! Uruha!" shouted Ruki. It worked. Uruha's cock started moving slowly in and out, teasing his anal walls. And Ruki focused on all the pleasure he was receiving, praising his lover with delicious moans that escaped his mouth. After few slow thrust Ruki opened his eyes. 

He saw Uruha's face overtaken with pleasure. His eyes were almost closed, sweat dripping from his forehead. With next thrust Uruha opened his mouth widely, drool flowing from his lower lip. That thrust made Ruki shiver and let out a loud cry of pleasure.

Uruha knew what that ment. He finally hit the spot. Imediately he grabbed Ruki's dick and started stroking it in steady pace. With other hand he searched for Ruki's one and entangled them. He knew both of them wouldn't last long and he wanted feel as close to Ruki as he could while coming.

Ruki's prostate was hit by Uruha one more time, this time with bigger force. And suddenly Uruha's hand was covered in cum. Ruki felt as Uruha pulled out of him, took condom off with a wet sound, stroke himself to the orgasm and came all over Ruki's bellly. 

Even though Ruki wanted to form a coherent sentence and thank Uruha, assure him he enjoyed every second and that he loved him the only words escaping his mouth in between heavy breaths were "Fuck... You... me... Hot..." 

Uruha put an arm around Ruki, embraced him closely. Then he massaged youner's hand that he hold so tightly all he way through his orgasm, with his thumb.  
Ruki feeling the warmth of Uruha's body and hearing both of their heart ticking like crazy dozed off or fainted. He wasn't even sure. 

 

 

 

He woke up on couch in living room, wearing his metallica t-shirt, under his favourite fluffy red blanket. First thing that hit him was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Then he heard quiet singing and whistling. 

"Who would have thought that getting some ass is all you need to be in such a good mood!" shouted Ruki at Uruha who was stirring some things on a pan and wriggling his hips to the rythm of Madonna's song.  
"Not just some ass, your ass!" screamed back from the kitchen Uruha, turned off the stove and poured his curry in a big bowl. "Dont't move, I'm coming!"

After few seconds Ruki saw Uruha walking in with a big tray. Ruki did not realise how hungry he was until he saw a big bowl of curry. "Food. Mmm, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!"

Uruha sat on the floor next to the couch, took his chopsticks and started to feed his cute little lover. "How are you feeling?" asked concerned Uruha as he put down his chopsticks, took a glass of orangina and handed it to Ruki.

"Well, my ass is sore and I cannot move so you better be carrying me everywhere for next two days" said Ruki and sipped on some orangina. "And I demand a breakfast in the bed tomorrow morning, and you are not allowed to go anywhere tomorrow, and..."  
Uruha silenced Ruki with a kiss. After he broke it, he put his forehead on Ruki's forhead, looked him in eyes and said "Thank you".

Ruki blushed and scolded himself mentally for that. How the hell this man was able to reduce him to embarassed mess after all these time spent together. Speaking of time... "Hey you could have at least remembered that today is our 6 month anniversary you know." Ruki pouted and turned back, adding some dramatism to his act of offended princess.

"I did! I bought a bottle of champagne for us and intended to make dinner with special dessert. But you ruined all my plans" said Uruha and laughed. Then he started to massage his lover's back to win his heart back. 

"You didn't seem to mind the change of plans 20 minutes ago in kitchen when you were singing like an idiot!" snorted Ruki, deciding on teasing Uruha a little more. 

Uruha pulled away red blanket and was greated by Ruki's naked ass. "No, I didn't really mind" he said as he pressed his lips to one of Ruki's buttocks. 

Ruki smiled gently, realising what a lucky guy he was to have such a wonderful boyfriend by his side. When suddenly he felt a sting on his butt and immediately turned his whole body, facing Uruha grinning. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh you know, just marking what's mine" laughed Uruha, got up from the floor and kissed Ruki's cheek. "I will go open a champagne and bring dessert. And you can search for a movie for us to watch, sounds like a plan?"

"Okay. But I'm eating whole dessert and you will not be given a single bite as you prefered to bite my ass" frowned Ruki as he massaged the place Uruha bit him. This will definitely leave a bruise, he thought.

Soon Uruha came back with glasses of champagne, whole bowl of melted chocolate and plate full of different fruits. Ruki already choose a movie, a new thriller with Brad Pitt.

And so they watched it together, holding hands, discussing the plot, feeding each other chocolate. The only thing left to do was to frame this moment. As soon as Uruha had a chance he hold polaroid before him and took a surprise selfie. 

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" complained Ruki as Uruha took out the picture from camera and stated wriggling it to settle quicker. "Take another one I look so bad in this one!"

"You look like the Ruki I love and it's enough for me to frame it and put it on our shelf" chuckled Uruha and put this picture on the coffee table making sure Ruki couldn't lay a finger on it.

Ruki blushed fot the 100th time this evening and he whispered "I love you so much".

Uruha did not hear what Ruki mumbled so he asked him to repeat and what he got in response was confident "Oh you know, I was just saying how much I hate you."  
Uruha raised his eyebrows and snorted "Well you said the opposite with my cock in your ass, like two hours ago."

"Shut up..." and once again Ruki blushed this evening, making Uruha laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Uruki fluff because they are cute two little balls of fluff. And you can fight me if you do not agree.  
> Jk, i dont know how to fight but you can come over and I will feed you some chocolate while we disscuss that. ♡


	3. Cus there's no better love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the day of their marriage finally comes both of them just can't stop teasing each other.

Ruki was nervously adjusting his shirt checking for the fifth time if it was neatly fitting in all places on his body. Uruha was standing behind him, expertly tying his bowtie, chuckled quietly, shaking his head at his lover who looked extremely nervous. After all, it was their wedding day. Ruki didn’t know how on Earth Uruha remained so calm.

“Hey you could be at least a little bit excited or nervous or anything! A little bit of romanticism didn’t hurt anyone” complained Ruki and grimaced. “This is our wedding day, the one and only in our lives, drop that attitude of laughing at me just because I am stressed.”

“Is that day really that different?” shrugged his shoulders Uruha and looked into eyes of Ruki’s reflection in the mirror. “It is just formality for me. I would love you anyway. It is just signing of a paper I need to officially share my money, insurance, apartment and whole life with you.”

“Oh look at him! Mr. Considerate!” shouted Ruki and threw his hands in the air rolling his eyes, totally disappointed. “Then why we spent so much money and effort on organizing that crap? If it’s just formality for you we should have just gone to the Civil Authority, grab McDonald’s burgers and watch a cheap movie together.”

“We could. All that matter to me is that I would be together with you. But you wanted to celebrate it traditionally and I really liked that idea” Uruha smiled and placed his hand on Ruki’s shoulder squeezing it lightly. “I always do everything just to please you anyway.” 

“Are you even real?! We are about to get married and you play your tease games?” Ruki pushed Uruha’s hand away. “I am seriously questioning my life choices right now. This is the last chance to back out and I consider doing that.”

“Really?” Uruha suddenly sounded so worried. A hint of regret started to linger in his mind. Maybe two hours before wedding ceremony wasn’t a good time to tease his fiancé after all. He couldn’t blame himself though. Ruki fell for all his tricks even after three years of being together. Uruha just couldn’t resist. 

“Of course not you idiot” sighed Ruki. “You made me fall for you so hard I can hardly imagine my life without you. Congratulations.”

Uruha laughed cutely making Ruki feel that familiar heat in his chest. Happiness of the older man always made Ruki feel like that. Of course he didn’t let Uruha know. It was his turn to tease. This is how they knew they belong together. Both of them had no doubt they found the one and only person designed for them.

After a few seconds of silence Uruha decided to steal a kiss from Ruki. But shorter guy expertly dodged Uruha’s lips making him let out disappointed mewl. 

“No kissing before you vow you are going to put up with me forever and ever, even if I will be the biggest pain in the ass” stated Ruki and walked to the living room to pick up his marine. They should get going soon. Ruki wouldn’t let them be late to their wedding. Of course being late was what Uruha was known for. But not this time. This day was too important. 

After putting his marine on, Ruki walked to shelf that they kept their photos on. He eyed them carefully, thinking about every moment he spent with Uruha. Picture from their vacation in Hawaii, from Uruha’s sister graduation they attended together and many, many more. Including all the embarrassing pictures of Ruki that Uruha insisted on framing. Ruki still didn’t get what was so stunning about him cooking dinner or sleeping on the airplane to actually put these pictures on the shelf. 

“’Ruha, come here” asked Ruki and took the frame which held picture from the day Uruha asked Ruki to marry him. He quickly took it from the frame.

When Uruha finally stood next to him Ruki grabbed his marine and put the picture in little pocket on it right before buttonhole. He patted it lightly. Uruha gave him confused look.  
“Keep that in. So you won’t forget when you will be vowing your love to me how sweet, romantic and charming you are to me. I don’t want you to turn into one of those guys who stop trying when they settle down” explained Ruki making Uruha chuckle. 

Ruki was always so cute when it came to being loved. Uruha knew exactly how much he liked to be treated as the most important person in Uruha’s life. Not that he was necessary jealous type. He just was going absolutely crazy over constantly being remained how loved he was. So Uruha made sure to always mumble sweet things in Ruki’s ears. And Uruha could swear for his life seeing Ruki’s reactions full of embarrassment was the most beautiful and pleasing thing on Earth. 

“Let me choose one, then” asked Uruha and after happy nod from Ruki he turned to the shelf and took one of his favourite pictures, removed it from the frame and approached Ruki. He quickly showed Ruki their Polaroid selfie from the anniversary they celebrated their first six months together. And Ruki immediately blushed. Uruha reached his hand behind him and put the picture in back pocket of Ruki’s trousers. “Keep that in. So you won’t forget I always want you to react to me so cutely and eagerly. And so you won’t forget this ass belongs to me.” Uruha playfully slapped Ruki’s buttock. 

“You are unbelievable!” Ruki pushed Uruha playfully away, crossed his arms and turned away. “I can’t believe I’m marrying you.”

Uruha swept Ruki from his feet and carried him to the corridor. “Less bullshit talking, more getting ready”. 

Uruha gently put Ruki on the chair and kneeled before him, taking Ruki’s shoes and offering him help with putting them on. Ruki of course blushed cutely, embarrassed how much Uruha cared for him behind all of his teasing. 

“I can’t go like this, I have to change my socks” giggled Ruki.

Uruha realized Ruki for real didn’t change in his white matching socks but he was wearing the fluffy ones. These with penguin patch. “Why would you?” 

“Why? Come on Uruha. These have penguins on them. They don’t suit the mood” said Ruki.

“But they suit you” Uruha smiled gently and handed out the shoe once again. And even though Ruki hesitated for a bit soon he was sliding his foot inside it. Uruha tied them for him and he was soon ready to go. 

Ready for the most important day for their relationship.

xxx

“Do you take Uruha to be your husband, to walk together with you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you apart?”

“I do” said Ruki looking deeply in Uruha’s eyes. 

“Do you take Ruki to be your husband, to walk together with you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you apart?”

“I do” said Uruha, immediately entangling his mouth with Ruki’s, making his toes curl.

And even though somewhere in the background people were clapping, whistling and wooing, for the both of them it didn’t matter. All that was important was the presence of each other. And the fact they just promised to keep their relationship going until the last day. Deep inside they knew what that ring that was being slit on their fingers meant. Not to just love each other. But also to do all the things that went along with that. Cleaning the dishes after the other one cooked the dinner, changing the sheets when the other one was too worn out after sex, waking up in the middle of the night just to bring medicine when the other one was having fever. 

Their first dance wasn’t outstanding or anything. But they choose Arctic Monkeys “I wanna be yours” so even if it wasn’t pleasing for people invited on their ceremony, both of them enjoyed swaying together to the rhythm. Uruha even managed to “accidentally” rub his hand on Ruki’s ass and Ruki seriously couldn’t believe how perverted his husband was. 

xxx

Finally after having the best party of their life Uruha opened the door to their apartment and walked in with Ruki pressed tightly to his side. They were both smiling widely, not even a bit of tiredness was shown on their faces. 

The ceremony and party were only a beginning to the night. Now they were eventually alone. Nobody was searching for them to congratulate on marriage, nobody wanted to take a picture with them, nobody desired to dance with them. 

They were left alone and it was the time to begin the next, more private part of the celebration. 

Soon after the door were shut Uruha and Ruki kicked out their shoes and took off their jackets. Immediately Uruha grabbed Ruki’s head and looked him deeply in the eyes. He kissed both of his cheeks. “You’re mine” he said. Then he massaged his lover’s scalps with his thumbs and kissed Ruki’s forehead, chin and tip of the nose. “You are my husband” he claimed and closed their mouths together in a sultry, slow kiss. Both of them knew exactly how the other one liked to be kissed so there was no fight for the domination, no rush. They simply enjoyed the moment. After all, they had all the time in the world. 

When they finally broke the kiss, the lack of air got them both lightheaded. Ruki reached for Uruha’s bowtie, got rid of it and started unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped two first buttons out of the holes just to expose Uruha’s chest a little bit. Ruki not thinking much pressed his cheek to Uruha’s sternum to listen to his lover’s heartbeat. It was so calming to hear it and know it was forever beating for Ruki. 

As Uruha placed featherweight kisses on top of Ruki’s head, Ruki continued unbuttoning his beloved’s shirt just to put his hands around Uruha’s naked back and squeeze himself tightly to Uruha’s body. “You won’t get rid of me. I’m yours forever.”

Uruha slid his hands under Ruki’s trousers and grabbed his buttocks. He massaged them lightly and Ruki starting to feel the heat in his whole body. So he started to make little circles around Uruha’s chest with his tongue. When Uruha suddenly squeezed hard Ruki’s ass he decided he couldn’t be far behind with teasing so he bit on Uruha’s left nipple.

“You little devil” hissed Uruha and removed hands from Ruki’s trousers just to grab Ruki’s chin and make his grinning lover look at him. “And you say I am unbelievable pervert.”

“You are!” complained Ruki and pouted. He did that on purpose, knowing exactly what his pouting face did to Uruha. As expected Uruha’s lips were soon plastered to Ruki’s. The kiss wasn’t long because Uruha broke it with grabbing his lover’s hips, lifting him and heading quickly to the bedroom. 

As soon as Ruki was thrown on the bed he reached for Uruha’s belt and unbuckled it. “Come here and let me see what hides under these pants” Ruki licked his lips and unzipped the zipper quickly. When Uruha’s trousers hit the floor Ruki lowered the boxers before him just enough to pull Uruha’s cock. “Mmm, I will never get tired of this thing” said Ruki and obscenely licked the dick from shaft to the tip. 

“What if it gets tired of you?” asked Uruha. But his body would never grow tired of Ruki’s mouth and both of them knew it. The growl he just let slip out of his throat when Ruki kissed the tip was enough to confirm it. 

“Hmm, then we would have to cut it off” laughed Ruki at that cruel vision. He took off his shirt because it was getting hot. Not long after that Ruki pulled Uruha on the bed and make him lay in the middle of it. He pulled Uruha’s underwear and threw it on the ground. “Now, let’s have fun.”

Ruki took Uruha’s cock in his hand and stroked it laziy few times, just to make it hard enough to slip between his lips. Ruki was deliciously playing with his tongue around the head, gently pulling on the foreskin with his teeth, releasing the most delicious sounds making Uruha shiver with pleasure. 

“Come on baby, you can do better” growled Uruha and looked down on Ruki. Then he grabbed Ruki’s head and pushed it gently on the cock. He expected his lover to start bobbing his head but instead Ruki abruptly pulled away and came back to slowly licking the shaft. “Ruki!” 

Even though Ruki knew he was driving Uruha crazy with the lack of stimulation he needed but that was his plan all along for tonight. To make Uruha go insane over Ruki’s body. “Shut up and enjoy or I am going to go even slower” reassured Ruki and sucked in one of Uruha’s testicles in his mouth just to hear delicious gasp from Uruha. He played with it for a moment then came back to the tip and put his lips around it. Ruki wasn’t done with his teasing and kept on lazily flicking his tongue over Uruha’s dick. 

“Baby…” and before Uruha could end his plead, Ruki changed position, pinned Uruha’s legs to the bed with his knees and put his hands on Uruha’s thighs just to start quickly bobbing his head and madly sucking. “Oh shit” cursed Uruha and let his head fall on the pillow. 

When Ruki saw Uruha nearing his climax, hopelessly trying to buck his hips up, he let Uruha’s cock out of his mouth with a wet slurp. Before Uruha could complain or push Ruki back on his dick, younger man sat on his lover’s abdomen and put his hands on Uruha’s arms.

“I was so close” let out disappointed mewl Uruha.

“I know, but I don’t want you to cum without me” said Ruki and put his nose on Uruha’s nose looking deeply in his eyes. “Maybe I want to tease you until you explode tonight” laughed Ruki and kissed Uruha, lowering his hips enough to rub them on Uruha’s erection. Ruki let out lewd whimper directly into Uruha’s mouth. 

And with that Uruha was absolutely done with his lover’s behavior. Hard material of Ruki’s pants on his dick was the thing that crossed the line. Uruha quickly broke the kiss and pushed Ruki on the bed with the weight of his body. Then he violently flipped his lover on his stomach. “Ass up. Right now” Uruha commanded. Ruki immediately pulled his knees up and let pleased grunt out of his mouth. 

Uruha put his hand between Ruki’s legs and felt the bulge that formed there. “So hard already? What a pity” Uruha unbuckled Ruki’s belt and threw it away. Ruki sighed almost sad because he expected at least a spanking. That wasn’t Uruha’s intention though. Uruha slipped Ruki’s trousers and boxers just enough to expose his butt. He immediately run his tongue along Ruki’s cleft, enjoying the musky taste of his lover.

“Oh god, Uru” moaned Ruki and grabbed the sheets, awaiting the pleasure that lied ahead of him. Well, behind him to be certain. 

Uruha pressed his lips to Ruki’s left buttock left a line of wet kissed on it. “Doesn’t it feel good, my sweetheart?” with these words Uruha spread Ruki’s buttocks with his thumbs to expose Ruki’s anus. He circled it with his tongue. 

“So good, so good to me” mumbled Ruki incoherently. Soon he felt Uruha’s muscle push past his opening to tease his anal walls. And that made him go crazy. His cock felt so heavy still covered with boxers. “My husband, so nice to me” gasped Ruki when Uruha put his tongue even deeper in him. With calling him “husband” Ruki switched something inside Uruha and he started to push his tongue in and out at quick pace, reducing Ruki to mewling mess. He even massaged Ruki’s perineum with his thumb and then run slowly his hands through Ruki’s back as if he was counting his ribs.

Ruki could swear to god he could jizz himself in his pants right there but suddenly all the pleasure was taken back from him. And he started sobbing, begging Uruha to continue, not really sure what he was saying anyway. 

Even though Uruha was close to actually give in to his lover, he remembered how Ruki denied his pleasure just moment ago. This was his payback. He pulled Ruki’s trousers along with his underwear and socks and threw it away. Uruha flipped Ruki back on his back. Finally he saw his lover’s face overwhelmed with pleasure, hazy eyes and swollen lips.  
Uruha lied on his back and pulled Ruki along with him. “I want you to ride me. Good” said Uruha and grabbed lube from the bedside shelf, squirting a good amount on his cock when Ruki positioned his ass right above the member. When Uruha was done with smearing the lube Ruki impaled himself on the dick in one slow motion. 

He clenched to provide Uruha some additional stimulation and stated moving lazily and slowly. “Hey, don’t act like a brat again. Stop teasing and fuck yourself on my cock” Uruha’s words snapped Ruki to reality. He didn’t speed up, partly because there was still that will to drive Uruha crazy, partly because he didn’t have enough power left. 

“What you gonna do if I want to take my time?” for the last time this night Ruki teased and woke up the beast inside Uruha who grabbed Ruki’s hips and started trusting inside him with crazy speed. 

The quietness of the room was interrupted with violent sound of skin slapping against each other and lewd moans of Uruha and Ruki. Finally a sharp scream coming from Ruki’s mouth pierced the bedroom. Ruki grabbed Uruha’s arm with one hand for better stability and stroked his own cock with the other hand, soon throwing his head and arching his back as spurts of his come landed on Uruha’s stomach. After milking every drop Ruki collapsed on Uruha, passively submitting to last few thrusts Uruha gave before spilling his hot cum inside Ruki. 

Uruha removed his dick from Ruki’s ass and embraced him tightly, kissing him slowly and enjoying every tangle of their tongues.  
After few seconds they broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Then Uruha took Ruki’s hand and kissed the ring on his finger. “You are mine forever” he said and his smile grew even wider.

Ruki reached for Uruha’s hand and entangled it with his. He lied his head on Uruha’s chest and looked at their fingers overlapping each other. “It suits you” Ruki mumbled.  
“What? The ring you choose?”

“No. My hand” whispered Ruki blushing cutely. 

Uruha placed few gentle pats on Ruki’s head and run his fingers through his hair. “Mhm, just like my dick suits your ass. Second round in the morning? This time maybe I should take you from behind just after you wake up?”.

“You are seriously the worst” sighed Ruki and turned back from Uruha. 

Uruha smiled gently, appreciating how lucky he was to find such a perfect person and make him stay by his side forever. Uruha stood up, grabbed tissue and cleaned his cum from Ruki’s ass. He quickly collected clothes from the floor and laughed a bit at the penguin patched socks on top of the pile. He also brought a glass of orange juice and handed it to Ruki.

Finally Uruha collapsed on the bed next to Ruki. He pulled the blanket over them and embraced Ruki from behind. Uruha placed featherweight kisses between Ruki’s scapulas and mumbled sweet nothings to him as both of them dozed off. 

Uruha probably woke up the next day, made delicious breakfast, booked tickets for their honeymoon…

And took Ruki from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I seriously didn't think I would come back to this fanfiction but I had that really strong urge to write Uruki fluffy smut because I am dead inside and this uni is draining every bit of my soul. I wasnt sure if I should post it.
> 
> But yolo, right? 
> 
> He he he. 
> 
> I'm sorry I am garbage.


	4. In love with the shape of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because one person wanted to see Uruha fuck Ruki from behing. 
> 
> I don't even know myself. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Ruki was flying somewhere over the Pacific Ocean when he felt a weird tingle in his abdomen. And at that point his consciousness decided on waking itself up. He started falling into the ocean but that fact didn’t trick him. Ruki had many experiences with lucid dreaming so he immediately pulled himself up in the sky.

But that goddamn weird feeling did not stop.

 He teleported himself somewhere safer. Now he was on a field surrounded by red pandas. Heaven, huh. Ruki continuously was feeling prickly between his legs. He looked down to check out what was going on and his eyes met hard piece of meat. “Morning wood. Excellent” he thought to himself. “Fortunately I have a husband now to take care of it” he sighed and wrapped his hand around the penis and stroked it few times just to relieve some of the tingling.

 Suddenly he felt something warm being inserted in his ureteral opening even though his hand was nowhere near the crown. Ruki’s eyes snapped open and he was quite surprised to see his freshly-married husband was actually taking care of his erection. Or was the cause of it in the first place.

 Uruha was licking along one of the veins that popped out nicely on Ruki’s dick. And he looked so pleased with himself while tasting it, eyes focusing on the member. Uruha didn’t even notice Ruki was fully awake by now. He just kept teasing Ruki’s penis, looking as if he wanted to devour it.

 "I thought we would eat nutritious breakfast since we are officially a married couple” purred Ruki still dazed because of the dream. He propped himself on the elbows to get a better view of Uruha noticing him. Ruki showed mischievous smile to his lover “I am not complaining though.”

 Uruha immediately as if Ruki’s cock turned into one thousand degree knife, pulled back and returned the smile. Ignoring Ruki’s unsatisfied mewl Uruha kneeled closing fragile legs of his lover between his own. He gently sat on Ruki’s thighs and pulled on Ruki’s hands to bring him close to Uruha’s body and embrace him tightly. “Good morning” said Uruha in his deep morning voice which made Ruki shiver and kissed him messily.

 “Mmm, Hubby what’s gotten into you” moaned Ruki now submitting his neck to Uruha’s teeth and drawing little circles on Uruha’s chest with his fingertips. Uruha ignored the question and busied himself with delicately travelling his finger along Ruki’s spine and leaving lovebites on his left collarbone.

 The coldness of Uruha’s fingers meeting Ruki’s back still warm from the sheets drove him crazy. Ruki threw his head back and mewled clenching his eyes. When Uruha’s cold fingers reached the buttock Uruha smiled against Ruki’s sternum and abruptly pulled his hands away just to grab Ruki’s head and push him slowly down. Uruha turned Ruki’s head and played with his tongue inside the hole in his lover’s lobe. Resulting with another stunning moan coming from between Ruki’s swollen red lips. Uruha kept on pushing making it obvious how hard he was himself with pressing his erection to Ruki’s abdomen.

 “‘Ruha please” pleaded Ruki and tried to reach his cock plastered now between Uruha’s and his own pelvises. But he didn’t manage to do that because Uruha’s big hand was the one that  prevented the smaller one and pinned it right next to Ruki’s head that was now resting on the mattress. Ruki decided not to try again with the other hand, just mindlessly surrender into the pleasure.

 Uruha lined Ruki’s ear with the tongue and reached under the pillow to find lube there. He pulled back just to see how lovely and filthy at the same time his lover looked. Drops of sweat dripping down on his forehead, hazy brown eyes looking as if they cannot pinpoint where to look at and that dick desperately screaming for attention with the amount of precum it produced.

 The taller man opened the cup of lube and smiled evilly at Ruki. He poured the cold liquid straight on Ruki’s dick and was welcomed with loud cry of desperation. Even though Ruki tried to at least wriggle to ease on the frustration but Uruha was pretty successfully pinning him down with his body. Ruki was so ramped up but he still noticed low chuckle Uruha let out on Ruki’s behaviour. He did not forget to throw a death stare at his lover.

 And that look seemed to do the trick.

 Uruha poured some more lube on his hand and embraced both his and Ruki’s dicks with it. He started to move up and down, teasing both of them, applying just the right amount of pressure. Ruki grabbed the sheets with his hands and moaned deeply. The way their cocks touched. The way they pulsed against each other.

 They needed no words, no commands. No rush, no shame were in between them. No perfection either. Those stretch marks on Uruha’s back caused by his body growing up too fast in middle school. That scar on Ruki’s belly from when he had a surgery on his appendix. That pink birthmark on Uruha’s left thigh he was so uneasy about. That mole Ruki was thoroughly covering with make up everyday. Everything was easily spotted in the sheets, when they give all of themselves to each other.

 But those were just perfect imperfections they could do nothing about. What could you possibly make fun of or kiss to make the other one more self-confident in flawless body? What story your body could tell without that one almost invisible self-harm scar or these weird wrinkles you got from laughing too hard. None.

 Now though, they were telling a story in moans when Uruha’s hand twisted in other way, making both of them shiver. With that Uruha decided he was done with teasing and while fighting a little bit with his instincts he pulled back his hand and denied pleasure for both of them. Ruki opened his eyes and showed his lover begging look. His body felt like it was on fire. Even after the strong orgasm he had last night.

 Uruha on the other side was smiling nastily at his blonde husband because he had something completely different on mind than coming against his own hand. He stood up for a while and freed Ruki’s legs free. He waited for a while to see what will Ruki do and to his surprise he just lied there breathing heavily and drooling, giving Uruha silent permission to go with his plan.

 And Uruha knew that meant it was time to stop his lovey-dovey play and fuck Ruki just like both of them meant to. So he gently turned Ruki on his belly and positioned himself between his open legs just to roughly pull on Ruki’s thighs so that Ruki would be on his knees. When he was greeted with full ass facing him he could not resist but to place some feather-like kisses on both of the buttocks.

 Ruki was getting more and more impatient so he decided to wriggle his as a little bit straight into his husband’s face. Uruha was surprised by that move and his ears soon met Ruki’s quiet giggle. That woke up the usual beast Uruha was in the bed and he grabbed the lube with the speed of lightning just to pour a lot straight into Ruki’s buttcrack. That efficiently turned Ruki’s laugh in gasp.

 “Maybe i should just fuck your ass” started Uruha and put his cock between Ruki’s buttocks not quite giving his lover what he needed, providing with release of tension only himself. “And then watch you dry hump the mattress after I’m done.”

 “Hubby that would be just cruel” mewled Ruki. Some would even find a little bit of fear in his voice. Even though he said so he delicately thrusted back against Uruha’s movements.

 “I am almost concerned” growled Uruha, spread Ruki’s asscheeks with his thumbs and started to enter Ruki’s body with average speed. And that provided him loud cry of surprise and pleasure from Ruki. When Uruha was balls deep in his lover he grabbed Ruki’s dick that felt impossibly heavy in his hand and started stroking it. That reduced Ruki even more to the mewling mess.

 Suddenly Uruha started thrusting along with the strokes on Ruki’s cock. And the speed he went at wasn’t even close to slow. He violently pushed in and pulled out. Ruki was soon only releasing single vowels from his throat that was pushed into the bed with every thrust Uruha made. And soon one of them was extended to few seconds when Uruha hit Ruki’s prostate with unbelievable force and twisted his hand on Ruki’s dick in a different way.

 Despite Ruki being in post orgasmic daze he felt Uruha let go of his cock and grab his hips. That could only mean Uruha wanted to finish inside Ruki. And honestly Ruki didn’t mind at this point. He just tried to clench his anal muscles to provide his lover with the best of sensations. It only took few more thrusts for Uruha to finally reach the peak and spill his load inside Ruki.

 Uruha enjoyed his orgasm for a few seconds just to pull out and between his hard deep breaths turn Ruki on his back. He now was able to see how much Ruki came all over his belly. Uruha did not hesitate much and licked one of the bigger strands of sperm off his lover’s stomach. “Oi oi we made such a mess down here, didn’t we?”

 Uruha finally met Ruki’s hazy gaze and smiled at how his left cheek was red, probably from the force he was plastered to the bed while being fucked. Soon quite a pout appeared on Ruki’s face and Uruha chuckled and leaned to lock these precious lips in a deep kiss. He even passed some of Ruki’s sperm he just licked into Ruki’s mouth.

 “You sick fuck” whispered Ruki along clearing his throat loudly after the kiss. He looked into Uruha’s eyes just to see these two little sparks flying around in them. “You are unbelievable!”

 “And you love that about me” Uruha stole another kiss from Ruki. Soon he gently wrapped Ruki’s legs around his waist and begin to stand up.

 “Oh!” surprised Ruki quickly wrapped his arms around Uruha’s neck for better stability. “Don’t get so cocky.”

 “Well you let me be cocky, I let you have my cock. I think that’s pretty simple algorithm” chuckled Uruha and picked a vigorous pace towards the bathroom.

 “You are seriously an awful, disgusting pervert” mewled in disappointment Ruki dropping his forehead on Uruha’s shoulder.

 “Yeah, I am so disgusting I prepared you a bath with your favourite pomegranate oil, woke you up with a blowjob and carried you to the bathroom” laughed Uruha and helped Ruki sit on the edge of the bathtub. “I am such a horrible person.”

 “Oh just shut up and come bathe with me” smiled Ruki and let his nostrils enjoy the  wonderful smell of the oil.

 “You are the one who made a mess out of himself” Uruha snorted and pointed at Ruki’s belly on which semen started to dry. “I don’t need to take one.”

 “Then go away!” screamed Ruki and splashed some of the water on Uruha. “ I don’t want to see you here. Get out” stated Ruki and watched as Uruha’s face turned upset and he walked to the door. “You might come back later to scrub my back though” Ruki quickly added because part of him felt guilty.

 “Don’t count on that” Uruha looked back at Ruki and cocked his eyebrow. “Just use the back scrubber” he added and closed the door.

 “That’s what I will say when you ask me if your dick can go anywhere near my ass!” shouted Ruki so loud that not only Uruha but probably all the neighbours heard that. Not that it mattered to Ruki.

 Knowing Uruha and his needs, they will get kicked out because of quiet hours disturbance any time soon.

 Ruki enjoyed the bath until the water turned cold and he had to bring himself to leave that heaven. He quickly dried himself with a towel and put a pair of boxers and his favourite gray Calvin Klein sweater. He did not bothered himself to pull pants on himself because he was at his own apartment with the plan to do nothing but roll around the bed with Uruha anyway.

 When he opened the door to the bathroom a strong pancakey smell hit him. No way. Did Uruha? Ruki quickly ran to the kitchen to see Uruha waiting for him with a huge stack of pancakes. And they looked delicious.

 “Are they for me too?” Ruki asked in his cute voice, making puppy eyes and pouting gently.

 “I’m not sure but I guess it would be suspicious to let you die of hunger one day after the wedding” said Uruha coldly.

 Ruki quickly approached Uruha and kissed him in the cheek. “You are the best!”

 That gesture brought back smile on Uruha’s face. He just couldn’t resist that little adorable devil. “Sit and eat, I promised my sister we would call her later so she can congratulate us.”

 “I love her but I swear to god if she will pull out another << You two look so cute together, congratulations, be healthy and wealthy>> shit I am going to hang up.” sighed Ruki and bit into the pancake with Nutella. “Oh it’s so yummy! Why we don’t have you cooking on daily basis.”

 “Because I only cook when you deserve that” joked Uruha.

 “You only say so because you want me to spoil you with more of my wonderful ass” Ruki sticked out his tongue playfully and Uruha shrugged his arms at that.

 They ate the breakfast and talked some about highlight of their last night. But Uruha reminded Ruki about his sister Niko. So Ruki brought the laptop to the kitchen because Uruha insisted he has to clean the kitchen after the mess he made.

 Soon Ruki was dialing Niko on Skype, trying to find perfect angle of the laptop to show him sitting at the table as well as Uruha cleaning the kitchen top. It took seconds before Ruki saw Niko’s grumpy face on the screen.

 “Hey sis! How you’ve been doing lately?” Ruki smiled to the camera and waved his hand.

 “Niko! Good to see you” added Uruha still scraping some of the dried pancake mixture from the countertop.

 “I’m fine, just passed two out of four of my exams this semester so be proud brother. But it’s not about me it’s about you today, isn’t it?” Niko smiled gently and blowed a kiss to Ruki. “From the first time I saw Uruha bringing you home I knew you would end up married. So congratulations and all of that crap. Just try to cope with him, okay Ruki?”

 “As if I am that kind of person you have to cope with” sighed Uruha when Ruki chuckled quietly in the corner.

 “And once again I want to tell you I am extremely sorry I couldn’t attend the wedding. This university is going to be the end of me” growled Niko tiredly.

 “You can’t fool us we know you don’t regret not being forced to socialise with all the family members” laughed Ruki. “We seriously understand you took medicine as a major, you crazy girl, we will support you even if you don’t attend something like our wedding. You are on the other continent anyway.”

 “I’m glad you understand” she laughed. “Oh by the way I love your knew kitchen. It looks so much better than the old one. I didn’t know you were into minimalism Ruki.”

 “Well… I wasn’t until I met your brother” Ruki winked at Niko making this sentence have double meaning. And Uruha’s eyes immediately snapped at Ruki flaming with anger.

 “Oh” giggled Niko. “Is it that bad?”

 “I won’t give you details but nothing special” said Ruki completely serious.

 “You don’t complain when your face is smashed into the bedsheets” snorted Uruha and now he was standing closer to Ruki, washing the dishes in the sink.

 “You disgusting! You disgusting!” shouted Niko making Ruki laugh.

 Ruki turned camera away from Uruha, focusing it now mainly on himself. “Yes he is disgusting, isn’t he?”

 “Absolutely!” screamed Niko pretending to be madly angry.

 “Now that I remember didn’t you say something about new boyfriend last time we called you?” asked Ruki, trying to change the subject. Not really trying to distract Niko from what Uruha said earlier or anything more out of curiosity.

 While waiting for the response Ruki decided his feet felt a little bit cold on the marble kitchen floor so he changed the way he sat, propping his back on the wall. Now he could easily put his feet on Uruha’s back. And so he did.

 Uruha feeling the coldness abruptly turned his head around trying to spot what that intrusion on his back was. When he understood what was going on he sighed deeply and rolled his eyes at his lover.

 “Me and my boyfriend? I think we are doing fine. Lately though…” Niko kept on talking but none Uruha nor Ruki focused on that anymore because Ruki’s cold feet travelled from the back to under Uruha’s boxers. And now he was massaging Uruha’s warm buttocks with his feet.

 Well Uruha didn’t look like he was unhappy about that but when it continued for a couple of minutes he started to look pissed off. Anytime Ruki scratched the skin with his toenails or pushed a little too hard with the sole Uruha snapped a murderous look at his lover who seriously didn’t give a single fuck about that still casually talking with Niko.

 “I am sorry little sister I have to interrupt you and end the call because something unexpected popped out” said Uruha in his caring voice and clicked on the red button. When he closed the laptop he immediately pierced Ruki with his eyes, leaned against the countertop and crossed his arms. “What do you think you are doing?”

 Ruki stood up as if someone shoot him with adrenaline, hugged Uruha and started tracing lines with his nose on one of Uruha’s arms. “I’m just making my Hubby happy.”

 Uruha melted a little bit on the nickname and kissed the tip of Ruki’s hair. “I’m slowly getting used to you calling me that.”

 “Mmm, that’s great” Ruki took Uruha’s hand in his and looked up at his husband. “Now go to the bedroom with me.”

 “Bedroom? Why?” asked confused Uruha while being pulled by the hand.

 “I wanna take care of that something that unexpectedly popped out” giggled Ruki opening the door to the bedroom. “Plus I am too lazy to cook lunch today.”

 And so Uruha eded up as the one cooking all three meals that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote that chapter for fufu_chan.
> 
> After such a long time I didn't think I would come back to that but here we are at the bottom again. Another trash for you to read.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I decided to wrote this trash and I do not really regret it. But probably I won't ever end it.  
> Firtst time posting on ao3, do not eat me.


End file.
